Electronic systems and equipment such as computer systems, network interfaces, storage systems, and telecommunications equipment are commonly enclosed within a chassis, cabinet or housing for support, physical security, and efficient usage of space. Electronic equipment contained within the enclosure generates a significant amount of heat. Thermal damage may occur to the electronic equipment unless the heat is removed.
Re-circulation of heated air can impact performance of electronic equipment. If airflow patterns allow re-usage of air that is previously heated by electronic equipment component to attempt to cool electronic equipment, less effective heat transfer from the equipment to the cooling airflow can result. In some circumstances insufficient heat transfer can take place and the equipment may overheat and potentially sustain thermal damage.
One re-circulation scenario occurs when a fan fails and hot air exhausted from other vents in the system may re-circulate back to the vicinity of the failed fan, greatly impacting thermal management for device.